


Cats, Coffee, and Cookies

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2016 CS Autumn Classic International, Cats, Cooking, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literally tooth rotting fluff, M/M, date, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: MazagranThis refreshing coffee drink consists of espresso and lemon juice or lemon soda to provide a unique twist on the typical iced coffee. Mazagran originated in Algeria, but it was the Portuguese who started adding lemon flavouring instead of water to the iced coffee beverage
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Cats, Coffee, and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/gifts).



> Hello hello hello! So, okay, this isn't exactly a sequel to Coffee Cookies and Cats, but it is from the same universe and is just a short little fluffy thing for someone special. I hope you enjoy this ForeverDoesntExist xxx

Mazagran

_This refreshing coffee drink consists of espresso and lemon juice or lemon soda to provide a unique twist on the typical iced coffee. Mazagran originated in Algeria, but it was the Portuguese who started adding lemon flavouring instead of water to the iced coffee beverage_

"Morning Javi!"

The Spaniard waved half-heartedly, yawning as he stepped into the cafe. He shrugged off his bag, heading into the back room as the laughter of the other worker followed him.

"Saw that your Yuzu did a pretty good job the other day. First something something ratified in competition or something something?"

"First quadruple loop ratified in international competition." Javier explained as he pulled on his work shirt and joined the other behind the counter, arranging the clean mugs and to-go cups ready for the customers. "Although you should have seen him for the entire off season. I love him, but he was so bitchy when he couldn't skate and then when his jumps took ages to come back."

"But I bet it was all better when he came home to cuddles from you, Effie, and his cat at night, no?" The other's laughter was cut off when he got a towel thrown in his face. "Am I wrong?"

"Shut up Scott." Javier grumbled with a pale pink flush decorating his face as he busied himself with refilling the coffee beans. "Why don't we talk about you and Tessa, huh?"

"Nah, we should only do that when Patrick is around, and he's off today."

"Shame," Javi looked up as the bell over the door cut over the quiet pop music they played, "Hiya Tessa!

"Hi Javi!" She passed the boxes of baked goods to Scott, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he took them for her. "I managed to catch some of Yuzuru's competition on Friday and Saturday. He was so good, wasn't he?"

"Oh, he's mad at himself," Javier started making her coconut milk hazelnut latte.

"But he won by like 30 points, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he invalidated the first part of his combination in the short and lost levels on two of his spins. And then he messed up one of the combinations in the free and fell on two of his jumps."

"So he's in the club already this morning training?" Tessa asked, sipping at her coffee. "Thank you Javi! Amazing as always."

"He wants to improve before Skate Canada. Because of course he does," Javier laughed to himself. "Said he'd come by later when he's done training if you guys want to catch him."

"Shame I've got two wedding cakes to perfect," Tessa grimaced before she waved to the guys. "Send him my best! And please tell him I miss having him help out."

"Bye Tessa!" Scott sent her off with a kiss to her cheek before he joined Javier behind the counter. With one look at the other's face, he rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully. "Oh, don't you start."

"Didn't say a word," Javier teased. "Keegan's taken a half day, hasn't he?"

"Yep, so you can swap with him then and go and hang out with your boyfriend this afternoon. Since he thought that you guys wouldn't get to have many dates with his season starting properly."

"Thanks." Javier's grateful smile told Scott everything he couldn't say as customers for their morning rush flooded in.

* * *

"That's good! Pull! That's it! Nice job," Brian applauded Yuzuru with a smile as the skater stopped in front of him, covering the coach with a little spray of ice shavings. "Great work today Yuzuru. Do your cool down and take the afternoon off to relax." Before the younger could protest, Brian held up a hand. "I know Javier has missed you while you've been competing, so I think it would do you the world of good to go on a date with him. And I'd much rather you did it now than just before Skate Canada."

"Javi's coming to Skate Canada and we'll have a date after it."

"I'm sure," Brian sat down on the bench next to Yuzuru, half keeping an eye on the other skaters as he spoke to his oldest student, "but that's almost a month away. I don't mean to intrude on your relationships or whatever, but you do compete better after hanging around with Javi. Remember how happy you were at the Grand Prix Final last year and how well you skated?"

Yuzuru nodded, cleaning off his blades before he put his turquoise and blue soakers on them. "True. I felt more relaxed with Javi around and when I've been on dates with Javi."

Brian patted him on the shoulder before he stood and got back on the ice, leaving Yuzuru to pack up his skates. He changed quickly, tugging off his sweaty Under Armour before he showered quickly and got dressed in his altered cuffed jeans and a soft white jumper Javier had bought him in Barcelona. Stepping out with his coat and scarf on, his whole face lit up when he saw Javier standing in the foyer of the club holding his Effie mug. The skater wrapped him up in a hug, hiding his face in Javier's neck, and the other pressed light kisses to his still slightly damp hair.

"Hi Yuzu."

"Hi Javi." Yuzuru didn't want to let go of him but eventually had to when he heard the receptionist giggling behind him. "Thank you for coming here."

"My pleasure," Javier passed him the mug and Yuzuru relaxed into his arms when he took that first sip of the green tea Javier had brought for him. "So, what did the coach order?"

"Brian said we have to go on a date," Yuzuru explained as Javi took the skate bag and wheeled it behind them as they left the club. "So, I think it's your turn to choose where we go?"

Javier hummed as he slipped his free hand into the other's and they elected to walk back to Yuzuru's apartment instead of getting the bus. In comfortable silence, they followed the path that ran around the edge of the park. The cool air ran through their hair and rustled Yuzuru's scarf.

"Remember when--"

"I got chased by geese here," Yuzuru rolled his eyes but couldn't help his fond smile."Yes, I remember. I remember my evil boyfriend didn't come in and save me from the evil hissy birds. Maybe you're a goose in disguise!"

Javier burst out laughing and glanced around before he pressed a kiss to the other's forehead. "Honk honk. Maybe you're a swan in disguise."

Yuzuru's nose scrunched up with happiness and he squeezed Javier's hand from where it was safely hidden between their bodies. "Maybe I am. And maybe you'll love my new exhibition skate."

"I love all your skates," Javier promised him as they reached the suburbs of the city and neared Yuzuru's apartment building. "I like the Prince one you've chosen. It's so much fun to watch."

"It's meant to be fun and uplifting and exciting." He wiggled his shoulders as he danced around on the pavement in front of him, laughing at Javier's expression. "Or, that's the plan anyway. Hopefully no more popping the quad sal and everything else will be fine."

"Can I be honest? The white costume is..." Javier caught Yuzuru's raised eyebrow and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to be tactical, "well, you kind of blend into the ice."

"Hm," Yuzuru rubbed the back of his neck and nodded as he considered Javier's comment, "I'm not sure about the white to be honest. Might change it to purple."

Javier's mind went to somewhere not at all safe for work and Yuzuru cackled at how red his boyfriend's ears went. He wouldn't stop teasing him all the way up to the twelfth floor. He unlocked apartment 1235 and tossed his keys into the pot by the door when Yuzuru's not-quite-kitten anymore came up to them, purring as he nuzzled their legs.

"Hi Junnie," Javier knelt down to pet and cuddle the kitten while Yuzuru put his skates away in his room, "have you been good for Yuzu? Yes you have, because you're one of the best kittens in the world. I need to let you and Effie play together again sometime because I know she really misses you."

"Plotting against me?" Javier glanced up and smiled as Yuzuru knelt down to pet Jun's head. "Have you decided what you want to do this afternoon Javi?"

"I've got an idea. How do you feel about taking Pooh-san for a drive to somewhere special?"

Yuzuru nodded and, after pressing a kiss to the top of Jun's head, he scooped up his keys and wallet. Taking the thirteen flights of stairs down, they got into the car and Javier couldn't help but laugh as One OK Rock started blaring out the moment he started the engine. The drive wasn't long at all and Javier gave Yuzuru directions. The youngster burst out laughing when he saw the name of the place.

"Casa Loma?" He asked, speaking with the most adorable Spanish accent that Javier had ever heard. "Someone missing Spain, are they?"

"Always. But not as much as I miss you when you're away." Javier leaned over once Yuzuru had parked and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I thought you'd prefer this to the hockey museum."

Yuzuru rolled his eyes with a mock pout before they got out of the car, locking it, and headed into the museum together. In a comfortable silence, they headed through the stately home before they reached the Rifles museum on the third floor. Next door to it was the Spadina House Museum and, after looking through Casa Loma, they went into the other. Both looked very much like the Gothic castles that they were, and, after going inside, they took advantage of the good weather to take a walk through the gardens.

"Lucky we went today," Javier squeezed Yuzuru's hand as they stood alone, hidden in some of the plants away from the rest of the world, "cause they'll close them soon due to the weather."

"It was meant to be." Yuzuru sighed and leaned his head on Javier's shoulder as they fell silent and watched a little bird bounce up the branches of one of the trees. "Just like how you were meant to throw that cappuccino over me all those many months ago."

"I'm so sorry about that," Javier smiled down at him as they walked back through the gardens, enjoying being surrounded by nature. "But, then again, I'm not sorry at all. If it wasn't for that one blessed cappuccino, I wouldn't have you."

Yuzuru smiled up at him and stood up on his toes to press a kiss to the other's jawline. Under the canopy of the trees, the pair exchanged kisses as the sun began to set, spilling gold light through the trees and onto the pair. Javier's hands found Yuzuru's waist and Yuzuru had his arms looped loosely around the other's neck, resting on his shoulders. Yuzuru tasted like chocolate and green tea, and Javier of coffee and gingerbread. They pulled away eventually when they had to breathe, taking turns to press little kisses to each others' cheeks before they pressed their foreheads together and giggled.

"Come on. Come over to mine and I'll make you dinner tonight, since we didn't really celebrate your win at the Autumn Classic."

Yuzuru drove them to Javier's and the other burst out laughing when Yuzuru instantly scooped Effie up into his arms, cooing at her and stroking behind her ears. He held her and danced around, singing Let's Go Crazy to her while Javier cooked them a chicken and rice casserole. If some of the rice had ended up sticking while Javier just stared, distracted, and watched as Yuzuru sang some of his Seimei music to Effie as he danced around with her, no one had to know.

"Thank you so much," Yuzuru wiggled with happiness in his seat as the pair of them ate together. "You're such a good cook Javi."

"I love cooking for you. Seeing you smile when you eat something I've made is always so worth it. I love it. I love cooking anyway but I really love cooking for you."

"Sap," Yuzuru teased him. "My sap Javi."

"Only for you, nene. I'm only a sap for you because I love you so much. I can't believe it's been more than a year since we got together."

"Feels weird," Yuzuru nodded, "but a good weird. The best weird. I think I fight better with you by my side, and I skate better knowing that you're watching me."

"I love watching you on the ice. You're so at peace with yourself. You enjoy yourself. You enjoy skating and performing. Although I still want to wrap you up in bubble wrap to protect you from falls."

"Silly Javi," Yuzuru teased him as he dried the bowls Javier washed, "I promise you that it doesn't hurt. It's more frustrating than anything when I fall." His smile dropped and he chewed on his lip as he set a bowl to the side. "I'm worried that the judges won't understand my free skate though. It's not as obvious as Seimei. It's more subtle."

"I think it's beautiful," Javier dried his hands off before he pulled the other into a hug and pressed a kiss to his temple. "It's like you are nature when you're skating to it."

Yuzuru glanced up at him before he pressed a kiss to the other's cheek and then leaned his head against the other's shoulder.

"Thank you for always being by my side Javi."

"Always, Yuzu. Always. I'm like your triple axel."

Yuzuru couldn't help but laugh, particularly when Javier scooped him up into his arms and carried him over to the sofa to watch a movie together in the evening.


End file.
